SMACK!
by xxxChibiKibaxxx
Summary: Smack the dating game where all of your favorite NAruto chracters fight for a million dollars without knowing and just for dating! Pairings inside.


**Hedo, oh I mean hello, and welcome to SMACK! The game show that tests couples on how much they love each other! The couples do anything to show their love! If the women don't smack the man anywhere in the head area, then they should be a perfect little couple or it means they are too scared to smack them... -glares at Hinata-  
-Hinata- U-um, w-w-why are y-you s-t-staring at m-me S-Samantha-Chan?**

**-All the girls- Because you never smack Sasuke.**

**-Hinata- B-but S-S-Sasuke is-isn't l-loud a-and s-stupid. H-he's n-nice and q-quiet.**

**-All the girls- Good point.**

**-Me- Okay, enough talking. Let me give you the information:**

**I do not own Naruto... Sakura and Masashi Kisimoto do.**

"Cameras rolling, and ACTION!"

"Hello and welcome to SMACK! Th-"

"Sam, we already covered that part."

"Oh. Oh, yeah thanks Kiba."

"Well I guess let's bring out our competetors and I'm not really the host. I'm covering until Jiraiya gets back from writing his **STUPID AND PERVERTED BOOK!!!!**"

"I'm back!!!!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen Jiraiya is back!"

I threw the microphone to Jiraiya and... he missed... --"

SCEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The audience screamed as they covered their ears as I and they people backstage did too.

"JIRAIYA, PICK UP THE MICROPHONE!!!!!" I also screamed to the pervy sage.

Jiraiya picked up the microphone and started speaking in to it.

"Oh sorry about that and hello ladies and gentlemen! Well let's bring out our judges! Please welcome Tsunade!!!!"

Wooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH TSUNADE!!!!!!!!!! All the noise came from the crowd and Tsunade sat down in the first of the four red heart shaped seats.

"Thank you." Tsunade replied to the audience's cheers.

"Next, we have Genma!!!!" Jiraiya annouced to the large audience.

The audience gave a pretty big round of appluase.

"Thank you all! I'm glad to be here tonight." -Cue more applause and screams from audience.-

Genma sat in the chair next to Tsunade.

"Okay, and last but not least we have... Itachi?" Boo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Hurry! Someone get the spray bottle and catch Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to everyone backstage. Then, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki started running after Sasuke. (Note this is taking place when Sasuke leaves. Note there will be spoilers for when he leaves.) Tenten then threw a few large kunai that surrounded him.

"I'll use my Byukgan to chech on him- HE'S CHEWING ON THE KUNAI!!!" As you know, this is Neji.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THOSE WERE MADE BY MY GRANFATHER!!!! PAPI!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's he doing now?" Kiba asked.

"He- HOLY SHIT!!!!!! HE'S STARING AT ME WITH ADORABLE CUTE CHIBI EYES!!!!!!!! THEY BURRRRNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Neji answered.

"What's so bad about that?"

"THEY'RE KAWAI!!!!!!!"

"Yeah that's what I mean. Wh-"

THUMP! Slice!

Neji lie on the floor silent, eyes wide open and mouth agape. The Kawai Chibi Sasuke was sitting on him staring very cutely into Neji's eyes.

"Newi, awe woo owkay?" The adorable little chibi Sasuke just asked the shocked Neji.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! HOW CUTE!!!!" all of the audience, judges and people backstage said seeing the adorable sight.

Neji just sat there.

"Ow well." The adorable little chibi Sasuke said.

"O- kay. Well, I guess Itachi is our last judge. Give him a round of applause."

Jiraiya continued on with the show.

All that you could hear was crickets.

"APPLAUSE!!!!" Itachi, seeming slightly hyper said.

The audience gave the biggest round of applause ever.

"Thank you."

Itachi sat in the last chair next to Genma.

"Okay! Those were our judges. Next, let's bring out our our couples!!! First, we have Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno!!!!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Audience.

Naruto and Sakura sat together on a heart shaped couch.

"Next, we have Ino Yamanaka and Kankuro I don't know his last name..." -Crack pairing-

WOOOOOOOOO????!!!!!!!

They sat on the heart shaped couch next to Naruto and Sakura.

"Okay, now we have: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga!!!"

I LOVE YOOUUUUUUUUUU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke fangirls.

They sat on the couch.

"Next we have, my man Kakashi and Anko!!!!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

"Here's Temari and Shikamru Nara!!!!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They sat together on a couch.

"Here we go with Kiba and Samantha!!!!!!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

We sat on a couch.

"Last but not least, here's Tenten and Neji!!!!!!!!!!!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

They sat on a couch.

"Well there you have it. We covered everything you need to know about SMACK!!! See you next time!!!! I'm gonna go have a 'chat' with some ladies!!!!!!!!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Well there you have it!!!!! The first chapter of SMACK!!!! I hope I'll have more in the next chapter!!!! This was just an introduction. I NEED 5 or more reviews to go on!!!!! Oh and no flames!!!**

**Below is info I need so YOU yes you can be on SMACK!!!**

**1. NAME:**

**2. AGE:**

**3. DESCRIPTION:**

**4. DESCRIPTION OF DATE AND/OR OF HOW'LL BE WITH YOUR DATE:**

**5. WHAT NARUTO CHARACTER YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH: (You can go out with anyone you want. Except Shino right now. I have someone who might want to be with him.)**

**Well there you go and thank you!**


End file.
